plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Browncoat Zombie
:For other uses, see zombies. Browncoat Zombie is the basic unit of the zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare , Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville . The plant counterpart of it is the Weed. It can be summoned from glowing dirt piles in Gardens & Graveyards and Taco Bandits. It can be commonly obtained in the Reinforcements Pack in groups of more than one. It is the original zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. The best reason for its abundance (as seen on the picture on the right) is its low damage and very weak toughness. Despite this, they can still buy a few seconds when summoned in mass with Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies. There is a Pirate version which only appears in Garden Ops in Port Scallywag and Sharkbite Shores or when the player destroys a Barrel Pirate's barrel in multiplayer servers. Its attacks are Zombie Hurt and Hard Rock Toss. Each Zombie Hurt attack deals 15 damage while Hard Rock Toss deals 25 damage. Some festive variants have appeared and distributed in respective holidays, with the same powers and attributes but different appearances and minor health differences. Health Regular Browncoat: *Easy: 18 *Normal: 24 *Hard: 30 *CRAAAAZY: 36 Pumpkin Browncoat/Jackocoat: *Easy: 36 *Normal: 48 *Hard: 60 *CRAAAAZY: 72 A Turkey Browncoat has 40 health A Holiday Browncoat has 50 health Descriptions ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Browncoat Zombie Attacks Plants and Gardens with a Zombie munch attack. Pumpkin Browncoat As the only Zombie vegan, the Pumpkin Browncoat refuses to partake in the eating of brains. Turkey Browncoat Don't ask how a turkey got stuck on his head. He's sensitive and doesn't want to talk about it. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Browncoat Zombie Attacks Plants and Gardens with a Zombie munch attack. Jackocoat This zombie has a carved pumpkin on his head. Nothing scary about that... Zomtree There's a surprise gift under this tree! Bunnycoat A bunny hat doesn't make the browncoats run any faster, but that doesn't stop them from thinking it does. Strategies With These zombies are not too strong on their own, and are best used as a distraction so you and your teammates can make progress towards your objective in-game. In Gardens & Graveyards, they can also be used to increase the number of zombies in the garden, so you can have a better chance of capturing it. Against Browncoats, as mentioned before, are not very strong on their own. When you encounter one, just use your primary weapon. You could also use your abilities, but it is not really worth it, as it would just be a waste for a zombie that is weak. Festive variants To celebrate certain seasons that have occurred during the existence of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, special seasonal Browncoat zombies variants were released for a limited time. These are the methods of obtaining them: Pumpkin Browncoat Obtained by opening free daily Halloween Trick or Treat Packs between 11 October to 31 October 2014. Alternatively, Happy Halloween packs could be opened for 30,000 coins for the duration of two weeks starting from 31 October 2014. The packs later reappeared again on October 22, 2015, again for 30,000 coins. Turkey Browncoat Obtained by opening the free Turkey Attack Pack given to all players to commemorate Fall Food Fight. Only ten can be obtained and they can only be obtained from this pack. For some odd reason, they did not return in 2015. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Browncoat Zombie hd.png|Browncoat Zombie's sticker in ''Garden Warfare 1 Browncoat Zombie.png|Browncoat Zombie's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 Pumpkin Browncoat.png|Pumpkin Browncoat's sticker PumpkinBrowncoatDescrtiption.png|Pumpkin Browncoat's stickerbook description PumpkinBrowncoat.PNG|Pumpkin Browncoat's summoning icon Turkey Browncoat.png|Turkey Browncoat's sticker HolidayBrown.png|Holiday Browncoat's sticker Zombies won The taco.gif|Browncoat Zombie in the winning screen of Taco Bandits TurkeyBrown.png|Turkey Browncoat in-game Vanquished Holiday Browncoat.PNG|A vanquished Holiday Browncoat Gooped Zombie.PNG|A gooped Zombie Turky.png|The Turkey Attack Pack, the only way to obtain Turkey Browncoats ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 BrowncoatGW2Des.png|Browncoat Zombie's stickerbook description in ''Garden Warfare 2 Jackocoat_Stickerbook_Description.png|Jackocoat's stickerbook description Zomtree_Sticker.png|Zomtree's sticker Zomtree_Stickerbook_Description.png|Zomtree's stickerbook description Bunnycoat_Sticker.png|Bunnycoat's sticker Bunnycoat_Description.png|Bunnycoat's stickerbook description literral-browncoat.png|Browncoat Zombie's browncoat on the customization booth PvZGW2-Zomburger-Goat.jpg|Two Browncoat Zombies in the teaser for Zomburger Artist and his missions (note the second zombie has future glasses) BrowncoatGW2.png|Browncoat Zombie in the Backyard Battleground ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' TalkingHead Browncoat.png|Icon shown during the mission Balloon Baffoons Trivia *Sometimes, it will throw rocks. This is used as a long-range attack if it is aiming for a plant that is out of its range. **This also happens with the Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie, this is an attack known as Hard Rock Toss. **In Garden Warfare 2, Karate Zombies will also do it. **In Battle for Neighborville, ''zombies use Hard Rock Toss is used more frequently and can now be used by the Heal Zombie. *It has the lowest health of any zombie in the game. **However, its festive variants have more health than the basic Browncoat. *Its description says it uses a Munch attack, but if the player gets vanquished by it, the game says it used a Zombie Hurt attack. *It, along with the Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies do not stop running, even when a Potato Mine or a Spikeweed is in their way. However, they stop when a form of Tallnut Battlement is in their way to destroy it. *Sometimes, they will run away from Chompers. **This always happened in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, so Chompers had advantages in Browncoat hordes. *It is the only summonable zombie to have festive variants in the Garden Warfare series. *Even though its holiday variant has its design compared to the Coffin and Outhouse Zombies, it does not receive an equally significant health boost. *Although the Pumpkin Browncoat returns in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, the jack o' lantern it wears has been redesigned, and is renamed to Jackocoat. *In Garden Warfare 2, if the player looks very closely when he is killed when they shoot his head, a bone can be seen sticking out when his head falls off. **This applies to other Browncoat variants. See also *Weed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Zombies Category:Feastivus Category:Lawn of Doom Category:Fall Food Fight Category:Springening Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Consumables Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies